1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workpiece clamping means, and is disclosed in one of its principal contemplated applications, as a means of temporarily supporting a ski in a fixed position while waxing or other operations are performed thereon. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved form of vacuum clamping means utilizing a resilient suction cup.
2. The Prior Art
Traditionally, skis have been supported for waxing, repair, and other operations by vises which are typically heavy, cumbersome and costly. Alternative apparatus for temporary support of skis, or other workpieces, has included vacuum clamping means employing resiliently deformable members such as so-called suction cups. However, each such prior art device is deficient in at least one respect, such as complexity of manufacture and/or operation, degree of holding power, cost of fabrication, etc.